Wizard School
by nargles lurk in the mistletoe
Summary: This story tells the tale of a girl named Misty. She will meet friends, battle death eaters, and experience life at Hogwarts. The world won't always be perfect, but that's part of life. Follow Misty's journey...
1. The Hogwarts Letter

**Summary: Misty Miller (original character) is going to Hogwarts.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any part of the wonderful world of Harry Potter created by J.K. Rowling.**

First Year

The owl came first thing on Saturday morning. "Mail's here!" announced my father as four large owls swooped in through the window.

"Looks like someone's been accepted to Hogwarts!" added my mother.

Up until this point I had been paying no attention to the conversation, but as soon as I heard those two words I looked up from my novel with excitement."My letter's here?" She smiled and nodded as she slid an envelope across the kitchen table. There was a wax seal bearing the Hogwarts crest holding the envelope shut. I tore through it and began reading.

"Dear Miss Miller,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find an enclosed list of all necessary books and equipment. Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31.

Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall

Deputy Headmistress."

Then my five-year-old sister, Kitty, skipped into the room. Her shoulder-length platinum blonde curls bounced about her face, in contrast to my long golden brown hair, the blue of her eyes as light as the brown of mine is dark.

"Guess what?" I said mischievously.

"What is it, Misty?" she asked.

"I got my Hogwarts letter!" I screamed excitedly. Kitty cheered.

"Well, the first thing we have to do," said my mom, "is go to Diagon Alley."

"Yes!" said my dad. "We have to celebrate with ice cream!" We all laughed.

Once we had bought everything on the school list and a gray owl who I named Sadie we headed to Ollivander's. I felt a chilly breeze rush over me as I stepped through the door into the ancient wand shop. My parents had stayed at Eeylops Owl Emporium so Kitty could look around at all of the owls, cats, toads, and other creatures. The shop was dusty and quaint. Towering shelves lined the walls, piled high with boxes of wand. I'd been to many stores in Diagon Alley before, but I'd never been inside the oldest and most enchanting of all, Ollivander's. I reached out to feel the wood of the shelves, wondering if it was as smooth as it appeared, when a frizzy-haired old man slid across the loft railing on a ladder.

"Ah... a new customer. I wonder..."


	2. Nine & Three Quarters is a Magic Number

So after several failed attempts at finding the perfect wand including one particular incident in which I accidently set the unfortunate wand on fire, I left the shop with a slightly springy ten-inch sycamore and unicorn wand.

"Come on!" I exclaimed. "We have to get to Platform Nine and Three Quarters!"

"Slow down, Misty!" said my mother.

"I would prefer not to be late to Hogwarts," I told her. My mother sighed and Kitty stuck out her tongue, I'm not sure exactly why but I suppose just because she felt like it, to which I rolled my eyes.

"This is it," stated my father. "Nine and Three Quarters." I took a deep breath and ran straight at the barrier dividing Platform Nine from Platform Ten.

I found a compartment on the train that was almost empty except for a girl about my age with short blonde hair and a friendly yet slightly mischievous smile. She glanced up from the book she was reading. "Hey," she said. I'm Jenna MacDonald. Who are you?"

"Misty," I informed her. "Misty Miller."

Not long after I sat down, two more girls came into the compartment. One of them was very tall and had straight blonde hair that reached a few inches past her shoulder and stormy gray-blue eyes. The other had dark blonde shoulder-length hair and deep blue eyes.

"Oh, um, hey," said the tall girl. "I'm Zelda and this is Cassie. I'm violent," she added with a grin. "How about you?"

Assuming that she meant "what are your names?" and not "are you violent?" Jenna and I introduced ourselves. There was an awkward silence that followed.

"So..." I began, trying to break the tension, "Are you excited to go to Hogwarts?"

"Yeah of course!" said Jenna enthusiastically. "This is the most exciting thing I've ever done!"

"Well technically I've _been_ to Hogwarts before," stated Zelda. "My dad, um, teaches there. Obviously I haven't been a student there before."

"What about you?" I asked Cassie.

She responded in a quiet, mouse-like voice. "Well I'm from a wizard family, but I've never exactly found magic very... I don't know... interesting. But I guess Hogwarts should be, um, nice, I suppose... It was weird, though, when we went to Ollivander's a wand never exactly, you know, picked me. I must've tried about fifteen different wands and eventually Ollivander just handed me one and that was that." I noticed the volume of her voice had gradually increased as she told her story. She must have been getting more comfortable with the atmosphere and less shy about talking to us.

"Hey," said Jenna, jolting me out of my observations, "We're moving! I didn't even notice!"

"Neither did I," I muttered.

"So what about you?" asked Jenna.

"I-"

"Anything from the trolley?" interrupted the candy lady.

I ordered a pack of Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans, Jenna got a chocolate frog, Zelda bought a few packs of Drooble's Best Blowing Gum, and Cassie asked for a cauldron cake.

"You like Bertie Bott's?" Zelda wondered aloud.

I shrugged. "I think they're fun."

"So as I was saying, of course I'm excited! What could possibly be more awesome than learning how to use magic? Casting spells, brewing potions, it's just so... magical!"


	3. The Sorting

**Hey! Sorry I couldn't update yesterday I was busy because MAXIMUM RIDE: NEVERMORE CAME OUT! I finished it in about three and a half hours. In response to xX Ashlyn Malfoy Xx's comments, I did not notice that all of my characters but Misty were blonde until you pointed it out but there will be an auburn-haired character, a black-haired character and a redhead in this chapter. Misty chose a cat simply because I like cats. Also Misty's personality may not have been obvious in Chapter 1 but will gradually be revealed as you read. Thank you for your comment Maggie Star. By the way I will introduce a character named Maggie Star in this chapter and I promise I had her name planned before I received this comment so to those of you who are confused the person who commented as Maggie Star is my friend who knew about the characters in this story before I wrote it. (Confused? It doesn't matter just forget it the point is I AM NOT STEALING HER NAME SHE ALREADY KNEW ABOUT MAGGIE STAR!) Everyone enjoy chapter 3!**

So we talked about a huge assortment of random stuff. Jenna was fun to talk to about everything from magical creatures to muggle fantasy novels. Cassie opened up to us and was much more hyper and talkative than the original impression she'd given us with her shy behavior. However as Cassie became friendlier toward us, Zelda became less. Apparently Zelda and Cassie had been friends for a long time. I have always been observant and I often piece together things based on little details I have picked up on. Therefore I reasoned that Zelda felt like we were stealing Cassie away.

Finally the train came to a stop. We all climbed off and clumped around a large man with fluffy black hair and a beard to match who was screaming "Firs' years! Firs' years over 'ere!" He wore a brown coat and was carrying a flowery pink umbrella. He directed us towards a lake with rowboats bobbing in the shallow water just a step's distance from the shore. Jenna, Zelda, Cassie and I climbed aboard a boat with two other girls who were delightedly chatting and laughing. One of them had short hair best described as a light auburn. The other was a small Asian girl with long, wavy hair. By the time we had rowed across the Black Lake to the castle I had had an interesting conversation with the Asian girl, Ella, about chicken pot pies (don't ask.). However I couldn't get the auburn-haired girl to say anything more than "I like turtles."

A witch clothed in a green dress, a cloak, and a pointy hat with her hair pulled from her face into a neat bun, who I knew was Professor McGonagall, lead us up a flight of marble stairs to a set of large double doors. She explained the Sorting Ceremony then pushed open the doors to let the first year class stride into the Great Hall. We came to a halt when we reached the end of the hall and McGonagall began to call out names. "Aliut, Ella." The girl from the boat stepped forward to be sorted. After several minutes the hat declared she was a Slytherin. I pretty much tuned out the next couple of Sortings until I heard McGonagall call "Dumbledore, Zelda." All heads swiveled towards my new friend from the train. "Dumbledore?" murmured students all over the Great Hall. "We can't have heard that right. That just doesn't make sense."

"So that's what she meant when she said her dad 'Um... teaches' here," I whispered to Jenna. Zelda was sorted into Ravenclaw. The sorting continued uneventfully. Jenna was sorted into Gryffindor while Cassie (whose full name was Cassandra McCreery) was sorted into Hufflepuff and finally I heard McGonagall call "Miller, Misty". My heart raced as I sat down on the stool and the hat was placed upon my head. Almost instantly I heard the hat call "Ravenclaw!" so I leapt from the stool and rushed to the Ravenclaw table. I took a seat next to Karma Jefferson, a third year girl with dark red hair. The Jeffersons were family friends so I had known Karma and her siblings John and Zoe since we were little. John was my age and had just been sorted into Slytherin. "Congratulations, Misty!" exclaimed Karma. "Welcome to Ravenclaw!"

The auburn haired girl from the boat, Maggie Star, was sorted into Ravenclaw as well. Once the sorting was over Dumbledore gave a speech and the sorting began.


	4. Life at Hogwarts

The Ravenclaw common room resided at the top of the highest tower. Arched windows adorned the walls, decorated with blue tapestries. Ravenclaw house had the best view of the castle grounds; through the windows we could see the Black Lake, the Forbidden Forest, the quidditch field, and the town of Hogsmeade.

About a month had passed since the sorting. Classes at Hogwarts were always interesting. I had come to find that I was good at potions and enjoyed brewing them, even though Snape was not the kindest of teachers. Defense against the dark arts, charms, and transfiguration were fun because we got to practice real spells. I hung out with Jenna whenever possible but that was hard sometimes because we were in different houses. I hadn't really talked to Ella much since a week after the sorting. I'm not sure why, we just didn't really talk anymore. Cassie hadn't managed to produce a single spark of magic. It was getting suspicious. Zelda was fun to be around occasionally but she seemed downright annoyed with me half the time. The other half she spent in her dad's study.

Actually, my best friend at Hogwarts was Maggie Star. Maggie and I bonded over our hatred of history of magic class. We sat next to each other in history of magic and made jokes about Professor Binns. She and I had practically identical personalities: we loved all the same things, especially when it came to books. My favorite thing to do has always been to read. Maggie also loved to read. We had all of our classes together that year so we would mess around in class for several hours a day, then we would head to the library to get some good new books. After that we'd hang out in the common room, where Zelda would occasionally hang out with us too. However if Cho Chang, another one of the Ravenclaw girls in our year, came into the room, Maggie would make up an excuse to leave the room. Simply put, Maggie hated Cho's guts. She said Cho was a stupid, snobby killjoy. I think that why she personally hated her is that she once busted Maggie and her friends, Fred and George Weasley, for one of their ingenious pranks.

The Weasley twins were in the year above us and were some of Maggie's best friends, as well as fellow troublemakers. They had become friends when Fred and George were playing a practical joke on Argus Filch and Maggie had bumped into them and asked what on earth they were doing. They explained their prank to Maggie who told them they were doing it all wrong and that she knew a much more effective way to plant a stink bomb. Weeks later Filch's office still smelled like he had gotten into a fight with an angry skunk. After that, whenever the twins were playing a prank they would literally drag her away from whatever she was doing to help them carry out their ingenious plan; we would just be walking through the halls to get to our next class sometimes and the two identical red-headed pranksters would sneak up behind as and grab Maggie and drag her by the arm or sometimes even pick her up and carry her away to wherever they were headed to plot and carry out their next prank.

But Maggie made it obvious who her favorite twin was: Fred. She could talk for hours about how cute and funny he was. I asked her how to tell them apart and she informed me that Fred's eyes were closer together than George's, and cuter.

One Friday in late October, after the day's classes were over, Maggie, Zelda, and I had stolen Jenna away from her Gryffindor friends and the four of us were sitting around in a corner of the courtyard outside just talking about stuff. Eventually we managed to get on the topic of the most recent addition of the Quibbler and were arguing about crumple-horned snorkacks when Cassie burst into the courtyard crying. She wasn't wailing she simply had tears trickling from the corner of her eyes. The look in her teary eyes was neither sad nor angry, it was confused. Our conversation stopped abruptly and we ran to comfort her. We asked her what was wrong and she told us the news.

"Dumbledore's just told me that he's pretty sure I'm a squib."


	5. Weasley, Weasley, and Star

We weren't quite sure what to do. None of us could say we hadn't seen this coming. Considering she hadn't even managed to perform simple spells, we had all hypothesized at one point or another that she probably didn't have magical abilities at all. So here's what we did: we freaked out.

"Cassie, are you sure?" Zelda asked.

"Of course she's sure! Your father said so!" Jenna reminded her.

"If Dumbledore already knows," Maggie said, "then do you think he might make Cassie leave?"

"I hope not," I replied. Of course I figured he probably would have to but I wasn't going to say that in front of Cassie.

We continued to discuss this until Maggie screamed above us all, "GUYS! Shut up! People are staring!" We looked around and realized that indeed they were. Maggie ushered us back into the little corner and explained her plan to us. "You're not the only squib on campus," she told us. "Filch is one too."

"Oh great," moaned Cassie, "I'll end up as a grumpy old caretaker. That's reassuring."

"That's not my point," Maggie replied. "I've broken into his office a million times-"

"Which is nuts considering you've been here for less than two months," I mumbled, interrupting her.

"Shut up," she instructed me. "In Filch's office there is a brochure on his desk for how to teach squibs magic. If I broke in there and got it, you could learn magic and stay at Hogwarts."

"Maggie, that's brilliant," Jenna congratulated her.

"Thank you. Thank you very much."

Maggie examined the Marauder's Map, the twins by her side. The Marauder's Map was a map of Hogwarts that the Weasley twins had stolen from Filch's office the previous year. It showed all of the secret passages throughout the school and where everyone on campus was.

"Okay," she said, "Filch is in his office right now. _Obviously_ we can't sneak in there until he's gone, so we create a diversion."

"Incredibly ingenious prank?" said Fred and George simultaneously.

"Of course," replied Maggie. "What did you think, we would kindly ask him to leave? Where's the fun in that?"

"I like the way your brain works," Fred told her.

"I agree," said George.

An hour later, Maggie dashed into the Ravenclaw common room. I was reading a book and Zelda was sitting nearby doing charms homework. I looked up from my book when I heard her come in. she held out the magic-for-squibs book.

"Excellent!" I said. Let's go find Cassie."

Around this time on Saturday afternoons, the Hufflepuff team had quidditch practice. Since she was only a first-year, Cassie wasn't on the quidditch team, but it was one of the only things at Hogwarts she was interested in so she enjoyed watching the quidditch team practice and did so whenever she could. So, naturally, we figured that was where she would be and we headed down to the quidditch pitch.

We found Jenna in the corridors, looking through her advanced transfiguration book. Jenna was exceptionally skilled in transfiguration, which McGonagall had discovered within a few weeks of teaching Jenna. She had switched her to a more advanced level and Jenna's performance was still outstanding. She joined us on our hunt for Cassie. The four of us marched outside to be greeted by a sight none of us except for Maggie had expected.

Filch was stuck on the roof.


	6. Teaching Cassie

The five of us ran towards the Black Lake. We reached our favorite spot along the shore and sat down on the ground. As we looked out over the tranquil waters we began deciphering the magic-for-squibs book. The session went on for hours. Cassie made little progress, but at least it was something. The sun was setting over the Black Lake and we knew it was time for dinner. We packed up our belongings and headed up to the castle.

"We'll try again tomorrow," I told Cassie. She nodded but her expression was far away. As we approached the castle we could smell the powerful aroma of food. Filch was still on the roof, glaring angrily at every passing student who dared to laugh at him. His icy stare hardened even more once his eyes fixed on Maggie. She smiled, beaming with pride over how perfectly her plan had been carried out. I noticed her smirk and sighed loudly. "What are we going to do with you, ridiculous child?"

We entered the Great Hall and parted ways, Zelda, Maggie, and I headed to the Ravenclaw table, Jenna to Gryffindor, and Cassie to Hufflepuff. I sat down in the middle of my two Ravenclaw friends and attacked my chicken. I suppose teaching squibs magic works up a person's appetite.

"So," I asked Maggie between bites of chicken, "How exactly do you plan on getting Filch down from there?"

"I hadn't really thought about that," Maggie told me. "He'll probably figure it out on his own eventually."

"I wouldn't be so sure of that," I replied. "Filch isn't known for being the sharpest tool in the shed."

Meanwhile Zelda was rambling on about random stuff nobody really cared about, most of it having to do with vicious magical creatures she found adorable, our potions homework, or her violent nature. When dinner was over we made our way back to the dormitory and sat on Zelda's bed, talking. The other two girls we shared our dormitory with were Cho Chang and Marietta Edgecombe, who were downstairs in the common room. We usually did our best to steer clear of each other.

We talked for about an hour. We tried to keep our focus on fun subjects, but there was one topic that just kept popping up: Cassie. We weren't sure whether we'd be successful in teaching her magic, but we agreed to do what was necessary in order to keep our friend in the school.


	7. Halloween

**Thank you to everyone who has commented and favorited! It feels great to be acknowledged and supported! I'm sorry the last chapter was so short, but that's all I felt was necessary for that chapter.**

The next day was Halloween. The first years' excitement towards our first Halloween feast at Hogwarts had prevented us from paying any attention to our classes all day. The school day had ended and the feast would begin in a couple short hours. Zelda and I were in the common rooms waiting for Maggie. As the violent-natured girl she tended to be, she was informing me on a list of weapons she desired. Whenever she stopped to laugh psychotically, I would seize the chance to begin talking at a rapid pace about the latest book I was borrowing from the school library. At the time I was reading about animaguses. I was fascinated by the idea of people becoming animals by choice. Then Maggie entered the commons.

"You guys ready to go?" she asked.

"Hey Maggie, do you know what an animag-"

"Come on, Jenna and Cassie are probably waiting," Maggie reminded us.

Just as Maggie had assumed, we found our two friends standing in the hall directly outside of the common room when we stepped through the door. Cassie was engrossed in a book about quidditch. Jenna's hair was bright orange with streaks as black as night. She had discovered that she was a metamorphagus one day during transfiguration when her class was learning a spell to change their hair color. Just by thinking about what color she wanted to turn her hair, she successfully achieved the goal of that day's lesson without even raising her wand. My class, however, was not learning this because Jenna's advanced transfiguration skills had allowed her to be placed her in a second-year class.

Maggie left to go talk to Ella, with whom she had been friends since they were younger, and promised to meet us at the feast. The rest of us continued towards the Great Hall. As we normally would upon reaching the Great Hall, we parted as we came upon our separate tables. Zelda and I seated ourselves at the Ravenclaw table and saved a spot for Maggie. The table was piled high with delicious-looking food, most of it adorned with edible fall-colored décor. Maggie soon came to join us.

"So," Zelda began, "Do you think Cassie is making any progress?"

"Not really," I replied. "Once a squib, always a squib, I suppose... It's not easy to teach magic to non-magical people. It's like trying to teach magic to a muggle."

"We can't just give up on her," said Maggie.

We were all silent for a moment, but obviously we were thinking the same thing: _what do we do?_

An idea sparked in my mind. "Well, if Filch is still in the school, and Hagrid is still in the school, and they can't do magic, then Cassie can probably stay too."

"That's exactly right," Maggie agreed.

"My dad might be able to give her a job like that," said Zelda.

"I think that after the feast we should ask Cassie if she would enjoy doing something like that, then we'll ask Dumbledore if that's a possibility," I stated.

"I agree," approved Zelda.

"It's a plan," Maggie exclaimed. "And we all know how much I enjoy plans..."

"Yes indeed, crazy child," mumbled Zelda.

"Couldn't have said it better myself," I told her.

After the feast we hunted down Cassie and Jenna and explained our idea to them. Cassie agreed without a moment's doubt. The five of us were about to start off on our journey to Dumbledore's office when Fred came rushing into the hallway to snatch Maggie away. This was perfectly normal and to be expected. They would probably go prank some poor teacher they didn't get along with. Or Cho Chang. Either way, the four of us who remained continued our journey. Luckily, Zelda knew the password to Dumbledore's study, so as we reached the gargoyles she simply told them the password and we proceeded up the staircase and into our headmaster's office. Dumbledore was perched on a chair by his desk. He greeted Zelda upon hearing the door slide open.

"Hello, Zelda Katherine," he said, calling his daughter by her first and middle name. He swiveled his chair around to face us and saw that his daughter was accompanied by three friends. "Miss MacDonald, Miss Miller, and Miss McCreery. What brings you in here this evening?"

"Dad," said Zelda, "Since Cassie's a squib, and she can't learn magic, we were thinking... maybe you could give her a job? Like Hagrid and Filch?"

"Of course," Dumbledore responded. He pondered the options for a moment then turned to Cassie. "Would you like to be Hagrid's assistant?"

"Would I still be able to watch the quidditch practices?"

"I don't see why not."

"Then yes. I'd love to."

**I want to know if you've picked upon my characters' personalities yet- please leave a review telling me what you think of them! I will try to update soon!**


	8. Home for the Holidays

**Sorry I haven't updated in so long! Writer's block! I am also sorry this is so short. NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE LONGER! **

The next month and a half passed quickly. We often went to visit Cassie at Hagrid's. She enjoyed helping Hagrid take care of strange creatures much more than she did sitting through Hogwarts classes. Maggie and the twins' pranks grew more elaborate. Zelda visited her father more often than before so it was generally an expectation that if she wasn't with us, she was in Dumbledore's study. She spent lots of time taking care of Fawkes, his phoenix. Jenna's hair had color varied almost every day for weeks before she decided her signature shade was to be hot pink, to which Zelda, who despised the aforementioned color, would run away screaming when she saw her for the first few weeks of her sporting her new look. I became more intrigued in my study of animagi. I was beginning to consider becoming one, but I wasn't entirely sure how. I also developed an obsession with the Quibbler magazine and often discussed my theories on the potential existence of the bizarre creatures it described.

Christmas was just around the corner and I would soon be leaving Hogwarts for the holidays, so I, like most of my friends, was packing. Only Zelda was remaining at Hogwarts that year. I was attempting to zip my overflowing suitcase shut as Maggie stepped into the dormitory.

"Are you ready for the holidays?" she asked.

I answered by a nod of my head. I was too focused on the suitcase zipper to fabricate a wordy response. I turned my head from my suitcase to the clock to Maggie. "Speaking of which, we ought to go or we'll be late."

"Indeed," she agreed, noticing the clock as well. She grabbed her suitcase and began wheeling it out the door. I mirrored her actions, dragging my suitcase behind me. When we reached the area right outside the Great Hall, we found our fellow schoolmates gathered in clumps, waiting for the carriages to arrive that would carry us to the Hogwarts express. The carriages soon arrived, with nothing pulling them, and came to a halt in the area where we were congregated.

The train ride, although long, was enjoyable. My friends and I talked and laughed and ate peculiarly flavored beans from a box of Bertie Bott's, including earthworm flavor and metal flavor. Eventually we arrived at King's Cross Station. Students of all ages exited the train in a frenzy of activity. Through the crowd I managed to pick out my family and rushed towards them. I hugged my mother, father, and sister. It was good to be home.


	9. Christmas

**The Mark of Athena finally came out! SOOOOO HAPPY! It took me four or five days to finish. LOVED IT SO MUCH! EVERYONE ****MUST READ IT****! I know I haven't updated in forever... Sorry... Writer's block... Thank you, cupcake1002 and ErinMyers for reviewing.**

My mother, father, sister, and I, sat gathered around our tree on Christmas Eve. Small, softly shining lights were draped around the branches of the tall evergreen, causing the colorful glass ornaments to glisten when their glowing beams reflected off of them. The fire in the hearth created a warm, cozy atmosphere and the air smelled faintly of cinnamon. Gift boxes were strewn around the base of the tree, beckoning us to open them. This must have been Kitty's thought, too, because she turned to our parents and requested that we do such.

"Mommy? Can we open one tonight?"

My mother pondered this for a moment before answering, "Only one. Everybody may open one."

Kitty cheered and dropped to the floor to dig through the pile and select her present. The rest of us followed her lead, scouring through presents for the perfect one. I eventually spotted a small box addressed to me from my mother and tore through the red and green paper wrapped around it. Inside the box lay a simple but beautiful necklace. A small diamond hung from the delicate silver chain. I fastened it around my neck.

"Be very careful with that," my mom warned. "It's a real diamond. It was mine, but I thought you would like it. It's enchanted: it's been soaked in felix felicis. It's a lucky necklace."

The next day was Christmas. Therefore, Kitty awakened us all around four thirty in the morning. We dragged ourselves downstairs to open presents. I found a book from my father, a dungbomb from Maggie, a sneakoscope from Jenna, a remembrall from Zelda, and a scarf that Cassie had knitted herself. Part of me was enjoying the holiday too much to go back to school, but part of me couldn't stand to be away from Hogwarts. When the time came to return a week later, I was glad to be back.

**Please review! I'm always open to feedback and ideas.**


	10. Leaving For Now

**Alright, everybody... first year is coming to an end. I know that seems quick, considering the last chapter took place in December, but there wasn't really anything else to write about first year. The purpose of year 1 was to introduce the characters, and I think I did that. But I will have the remaining six years on this fanfiction and I promise it will be full of adventure, much more than was in 1****st**** year.**

A wave of young witches and wizards flowed out of the train in a frenzy of excitement and anticipation for the summer. The station was a jumble of kids saying goodbye to their friends and hello to their families. My friends and I had gathered in a corner and were awaiting the arrival of our parents. I spotted my family and told my friends goodbye.

The world was different now, because I had been to wizard school.

**Yes, I know it's short. I will update soon! Just so you know, the remaining years will be part of this story. I'm not splitting it up into sequels until the Hogwarts years are over. Farewell until second year! Watch out for nargles! **


	11. Second Year Begins

**Here we are! SECOND YEAR! Hooray! Please read the author's note at the bottom. Please.**

I pushed my way through the horde of students and climbed on to the train. I found Zelda in a compartment and sat down. Seconds later, Maggie and Jenna rushed in. Cassie was already at Hogwarts, as she had spent most of the summer there to help Hagrid. She had come quite accustomed to taking care of Hagrid's assortment of strange creatures.

We were sharing stories of what we had done over the summer when another girl entered the compartment. She was slightly younger than us and had reddish-brown hair and light blue eyes.

"Hey," she said. "I'm Marina. Can I sit here?"

We welcomed her in.

"Are you a first year?" I asked. She nodded.

"Where do you hope to get sorted?" Maggie questioned.

"Ravenclaw or Slytherin," she replied. Maggie, Zelda, and I cheered when she mentioned Ravenclaw.

"RAVENCLAW! RAVENCLAW!"

Jenna rolled her eyes. "GRYFFINDOR! GRYFFINDOR!"

When we reached Hogwarts, Marina was sorted into Slytherin and went to join her table. I sat with Maggie, Zelda, and Cassie at the Ravenclaw table. Since she was no longer an official member of Hufflepuff house, Cassie was allowed to sit anywhere she wanted, so she always joined us. I thought it would be the start of a great new year.

Not quite.


End file.
